


Dogs and Cats

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demon Killua, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kurapika is a vampire, Leorio is a human, M/M, Werewolf Gon Freecs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Humans don't live as long as the supernatural.So it's not surprising that, eventually Gon finds himself alone and scared. But, maybe making a friend will help.Even if that friend is from a dangerous family.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Dogs and Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was typed on my phone - take that as you will. 
> 
> Another warning: I have a terrible track record for finishing multiple chapter stories, so we'll see how this goes. 
> 
> The Hunter Association is different from the anime and mainly consists of humans hunting the supernatural.

Humans didn't live as long as the supernatural, this was common knowlege. The average human life span was about 70 years and that's if you were lucky. But, supernaturals tended to live for centries past that and grew slower as well. This is one of the reasons the Hunter Association exsits, to regulate population control. The other reason, was to keep the supernaturals under control - killing those they could that didn't live by their regulations, weren't in the system, were a nuisance or danger to society, or sometimes simply because they felt like it. In the past, before the Association - there were so many lives lost to the supernatural, that to this day people still shun even the law abiding ones and other people who befriend them. But, not all supernaturals were inherently evil - Ging and Mito's grandmother were prime examples.

  
But still, supernaturals could be dangerous and it could be equally as dangerous simply being friends with one or taking care of one.

  
Ging knew this when he decided to leave Gon in Mito's care - even if she was just a human, and Gon was a werewolf. Still, despite knowing all this herself she still took Gon in. She knew just how dangerous it could be, how risky it all was. But, as she held the quiet toddler in her hands and watched as Ging disappeared over the horizon - she couldn't find it in herself to regret her decision.

  
"We'll have to hide it as best she can," she whispered. "The people on this island...if they were to find out..."

  
She didn't need to say anymore and she turned just a bit to see Granny sitting at the table. They made eye contact, and she watched as Granny slowly rose from the table.  
"Make sure to feed him," she said. She made her way to a room that simply had a curtain in the doorframe. "Growing kids needs to eat after a long travel."  
Mito looked down at the boy in her arms as Granny disappeared into the room. His golden eyes were watching her, and he was sucking on his thumb. She pushed some of his hair aside, and watched as he gave a wide smile - with just a few small sharp teeth coming in.

  
"We'll be taking care of you from now on, okay?"

  
His answering giggle and little wriggling assure her that, no matter what happened in the future, she'd never regret taking him in. She walked into the kitchen, and set him down somewhere safe so she could keep an eye on him. Then, to make sure he didn't try crawling off - she gave him a wooden spoon to play with until they could get him actual clothes. From the looks of it he looked old enough to eat soft foods, but she didn't know what werewolves ate so she simply mashed up some meat. She'd have to ask Granny what she was to feed him later. When she turned around, she saw the wooden spoon nearly knawed in half.

  
"Hey! Bad! That isn't a chew toy Gon!"

  
Taking the spoon from him, she gave it a once over before sighing and tossing it away. Then, she sat at the table with Gon in her lap. Spoon feeding him proved to be relatively easy, and she was happy to see he had more manners than Ging ever did. By the time she was cleaning off his mouth, Granny had just walked into the kitchen with a small bottle in hand.

  
"It'll hide some of his features and make others less noticeable," she said. "Make anything harder to pop out when he's excited or angry as well."

"What about the full moon?"

  
"There's no preventing that...we'll just have to figure out something else soon."

  
Mito pressed the bottle against Gon's lips and watched as he started drinking. Werewolves during the full moon were unpredictable - often they'd transform and wreak havoc until they were stopped and shifted back. Most the time, when they shifted back they rarely remembered what they'd done, or just remembered glimpses.  
"I don't want to keep him in the basement..."

  
"I'm sure he won't remember a thing when he wakes up dearie."

  
She bit her lip and pat Gon's back so that he burps. "...Should I have turned Ging away?"

  
"No use thinking about 'What ifs'," she whispered and squeezes Mito's shoulder. "And he won't have his first transformation until he hits puberty."

  
"Werewolves age different than us, even if you're a witch Granny - how long will it take him to reach puberty?"

  
"It's different for every species."

  
Mito watched as Gon's eyes slowly shifted from the bright gold to a hazel brown. It was hard to describe, but some harshness she didn't even realize we're in his features softened. By the end of it, he simply looked like a normal toddler - ignoring the still slightly stronger grip he had on her finger. She combed her fingers through his hair and watched as he slowly drifted off. There was no reason to think of 'What ifs' but she still thought Gon would be better off with her instead of Ging.

  
"Put him to bed," Granny said and turned to start washing the dishes. "Then you should read up a little about werewolves, and tomorrow we'll go shopping for him in town."

  
She nodded before carefully lifting Gon into her arms. The only other bedroom beside hers and Granny's was being used as a storage for now. For now, until they cleaned it out, he could sleep in her bed. She tucked him in and smiled softly as she watched him curl around a bunny she'd had since she'd been a child. Once he was sound asleep, she slowly shut the door after turning the lights off behind her.


End file.
